onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OhJay
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Animal Species page. Images Can you answer me in the Forum:Animals_names#Strong World animal images please. What you are doing is no good at all. I put automatically the delete template on images with random number names. Especially if they stay unused like they are at the moment. Kdom 21:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Please, give your images proper names ! Can you reupload your images with a proper name (the name of the page for example). Kdom 05:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What is it that you don't understand in my previous messages. Stop uploading images under bad names !! Kdom 12:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) re:Oumagadoki Zoo Wiki Afraid I won't be of any help with this. I've never actually heard of the series before, and I'm not really interested in checking out. Good luck with you wiki though! Have you added it to the "Entertainment Wikis" catelogue yet? That may help out. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Simon Stop adding dead links and non-existant categories to Simon's page. We know next to nothing about the Simon Pirates, which is why it doesn't have a page. Don't make something a link unless you know the page exists. 22:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I flew off the handle, I was doing a lot of things, got a little stressed. Anywho, can you please add info to the rest of the simon pirates? They are all empty and need info. Also, to avoid this problem in the future, please make the page before making links to it. 22:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) game characters Could you by any chance provide a picture or screen shot of the characters you're making pages for? It will help to make the page look better. 05:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Could you please expand the articles about the Simon Pirates? You seem to be the only one who knows anything about them and they need content. It would be very much appreciated if you worked on them. Thanks. 19:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) re:Scheneider and Buzz I appreciate the link! Avatar With that recent image you just uploaded, I'm assuming you don't quite know how to upload an avatar. If that's not the reason, please disregard this message. To upload an Avatar, go to your profile. Hover your mouse over your current avatar, and under that click "edit avatar". Then click "browse" and choose whatever picture you want. Uknownada 03:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) new pirates? yo, i wanna know where you got those so called "spoilers" about those new captains oda was gonna introduce. just to see if the source us credible. -- Troll King Imhungry4444 23:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) File Naming Could you please name your files properly? I'm getting tired of keep changing them manually. 05:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Don't take this the wrong way, but do you just like giving files a bad name? 07:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) re: Deep Blue Hi, I know where to find such info, but thanks anyway (: Also, thanks for all your work! Only Coda already had a page. To avoid this, consider checking before adding a new character. See ya! Scanlation Images We don't allow images with scanlated text, so please at least erase them before uploading. 02:31, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Parents Why do we need a parents category? 23:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Gerard? You just added a page on a restaurant called Gerard but you didn't put any content on it. Where did you get this from? 08:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) .jpgs Hi there! I've noticed that you've been uploading several images lately. It would be great though if you could upload those images as .png files instead of .jpg files. JPGs compress and pixilate when used on the actual pages, and have a habit of looking much worse than .pngs. It's the goal of the Image Team to make sure we are uploading the best images we can, and part of that is making sure as many files as possible are .pngs. Thanks. 04:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Specifically... .jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. 20:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Your pics are going to get deleted. Please upload pngs instead. JPG Please don't upload jpgs because they will be deleted. 13:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) 17:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Oumagadoki Wiki Hey OhJay. I know you don't edit on here often, but I saw that you had come by a few days ago. I have recently gotten into Oumagadoki Zoo, and I plan to edit the wiki (which has been inactive for years). As an admin, could you grant me admin rights? I need to rename/delete a lot of images and change a bunch before I can get to fixing and filling in character and chapter pages. Please let me know. Thank you! 05:24, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Animals Species from Unlimited games Hey OhJay! I just saw your edit on the Animal Species/Other page, and I agree that the Unlimited games warrant their own subpage because they have so many species. I can start a discussion on the Talk page, and you are more than welcome to back me up if you want. Also, it would be very easy to just use the descriptions of the animals from the games themselves rather than write our own. 01:26, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Hey OhJay! I was wondering, where did you get the kanji for all the animal species from the Unlimited games? I want to add the ocean species, but I don't have the kanji. Thanks! 12:06, May 17, 2019 (UTC)